


Animal

by MischiefsLady



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, no plot here, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I love your lies, I’ll eat ‘em up</i><br/>But don’t deny the animal<br/>That comes alive when I’m inside you
</p>
<p>
  <i>-Animals, Maroon V-</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Animal  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

_I love your lies, I’ll eat ‘em up_  
But don’t deny the animal  
That comes alive when I’m inside you 

_-Animals, Maroon V-_

 

“Hiding in the corner, Miss Lewis? How pedestrian. I thought you’d present more of a challenge this time.” The low, slightly mocking voice sounds in her ear and Darcy turns to meet the very face of the person she is trying to avoid. 

Dangerous green eyes glitter with untold schemes behind a handsome face and she can’t deny the appeal of him in front of her. In a suit. In a black, fitted, three-piece suit. _Fuck, Lewis. You aren’t going to make it out of this alive. Do you even want to?_

“I’m not hiding.” Lie. “More like scoping out the best viewpoint for when Thor decides to kick your ass again.” Darcy’s words are filled with bravado and falseness. She is hiding from Loki. He knows it. The arch of his eyebrow as he takes in her body-hugging little black dress says it all. And sets her libido on fire. She’s pretty sure he knows that too.

“We both know Thor isn’t going to kick my anything, Miss Lewis. Hence the reason I’m at this little gathering of superheroes,” he says in a derisive tone. “They rather need my knowledge on a few things, and Thor like the oaf he is, would prefer I stay on Fury’s good side. But you’re aware of that too, aren’t you?” He steps closer to her in the small space and though he isn’t near enough to touch her, she can feel the heat of his body. 

Darcy swallows lightly. “Yeah. No one likes a reformed bad guy who won’t divulge his secrets to the good guys. If you’ll excuse me,” she says and goes to step around him. As much as she wants to fuck him she thinks she may not survive the experience. She barely survived the _incident_ between them the other day. 

Loki’s hand reaches out and clamps around her wrist, stopping her exit from the small alcove they’re standing in. “Don’t run from me, Miss Lewis. We have unfinished business.” 

He uses his grasp on her wrist to pull her forward until her body rests firmly against his. Automatically she places her free hand on his arm to steady herself and tilts her head back so she can look up at him. He’s wearing a smug smile and she wants to slap it off his face. 

He slides his other arm around her waist and lets his hand dip down over the curve of her ass. She jumps slightly at the contact and he lets out a deep chuckle.

“Something wrong, my dear?” 

“Something will be wrong if you don’t remove your hand from my ass,” she says and she tries, she really tries to sound stern and uninterested. But she can’t. She _is_ interested and she wants more than just his touch on her backside. 

Loki bends his head so that his mouth brushes up against her ear and she shivers as the warmth of his breath washes over her. His lips curl slightly upward. Oh yes, he has her right where he wants her.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I can’t seem to get the smell of you out of my head. The memory of how my fingers slid into your tight, wet cunt the other day has not left me. I can still taste the sticky sweetness of you on my tongue.” 

Darcy’s thighs clench together as lust pools between her legs. She lets out a strangled whimper as a memory of the _incident_ flashes in her mind. A darkened hallway, heavy breathing, desperate kisses, fingers and tongue, and an explosive orgasm. The thought alone of their previous encounter makes her wet.

“Loki, don’t.” She whispers and he pulls his head back to gaze down at her. 

“Don’t? Don’t what? Don’t do what your eyes and your body are practically begging me to do? My darling, ‘don’t’ is for cowards.” He finally lets go of her wrist, but only so he can wrap his other arm around her as well. He presses her closer and she can feel the outline of his impressive erection against her belly. He is rock hard and ready to go and she feels an answering ache deep within herself.

The hand that rests on her ass cheek is now squeezing it a little more than gently. Darcy’s breathe hitches as she rolls her hips forward in response. Loki groans at the contact and places both hands on her waist, holding her tight and still against him.

“Do you truly wish for me to stop, Miss Lewis?” The question is an illusion he offers her. It is a chance to pretend she has a choice in this, even though they both know she doesn’t. 

“I…I don’t…” She trips over the words. She can say them so clearly in her head. _I don’t want you, Loki. Leave me alone._ But she cannot utter them out loud. They simply are not true.

“Don’t lie, Miss Lewis, I can smell your desire. If I were to run my fingers between those tantalizing legs of yours, would your panties be dripping with need right now?” One hand drops down, grabbing her leg and lifting so that it rests upon his hip. The hem of her short dress rides up, and his hand slips beneath it. Her head falls back as Loki’s fingers dance teasingly over her inner thigh, close but never close enough to where she burns for his touch.

“Are you wet right now, darling? Tell me!” Loki commands, roughly. Her eyes focus on his and she can see the barely repressed lust in them. She moans, arching her back over his other arm, grateful for the support it offers her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” He says and draws a finger lightly over her panties. “Oh you naughty girl. You are soaked and I’ve barely touched you.” He glides his fingers over her panties again, pressing the silk between her folds. Darcy’s hands grasp tightly to his shoulders as she bucks her hips at his touch. She’s biting her bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet, there are after all other people somewhere out beyond their little alcove.

Loki watches her eyes. Those shockingly blue orbs that often are alight with fire towards him. Always she argues with him, debates with him, and stands toe to toe with him. At first it annoyed him. Then he came to look forward to it. Two days ago, the fire inside her burned for an entirely different reason. Now she burns for him. It’s there in her eyes, in the movement of her full, pouty lips as she gasps and groans while he pleasures her. It makes him ache to sink himself within her depths.

Darcy sighs regretfully when he removes his hand from its masterful touching of her quim and lowers her leg. Loki slides one hand up so its clasped around the back of her neck. The other is now tracing the edge of her dress where it forms a deep V over her breasts.

“Nothing to say, Miss Lewis?” He asks. She blinks rapidly trying to clear away the haze of lust and desire she’s fallen into but its difficult when his words wreak havoc with her body. “Your body is a temple made for worship. Let me worship you properly.” 

Loki leans down and lays his lips on hers. His kiss is one of possession and Darcy lets him claim her. His mouth slants down over hers, hard and hot. His tongue slides between her lips to mate with hers. It is erotic. Wet. A promise of things to come. Her hands grip his hair, anchoring him to her as she responds to his words, his touch, and his kiss. 

She lets loose a small moan when he breaks away from her mouth and trails kisses down her throat, nipping at the sensitive spot below her ear.

“Loki,” she whimpers.

“Hmm?” He palms one of her breasts, molding it and she gasps. Darcy isn’t wearing a bra so the heat of his hand burns through the thin material of her dress. The tiny bud of her nipple tightens and pleasure sparks through her as he rubs his thumb across it.

“Not…not here,” she breathes out. 

Loki’s head comes up so he can look directly at her. Darcy sees the flames of desire barely banked in his eyes and swallows thickly. She’s never been wanted with this much intensity by anyone and it’s intoxicating.

Before she can say anything more his arms wrap fully around her. 

“Hold on tight,” he murmurs in her ear and in a flash of green they are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy feels the softness of a bed beneath her and the heat of Loki’s body above her. And she wants, oh does she want. He’s propped up, his arms on either side of her head supporting himself. Her eyes are wide on his as he settles more fully between her thighs. His thick erection is nestled against her soft core, making her gasp at the contact. The scent of him surrounds her. She swears it is the natural, woodsy scent that always seems to cling to him that drew her in. Whether it’s the soap he uses, or because he makes a point to be outside as much as possible whenever he isn’t stuck with the Avengers she doesn’t know. All she understands is that it drives her hormones wild.

Loki is looking down at her, hunger alight in his eyes. He can feel the wetness of her through his trousers and he wants nothing more than to sink into that slick heat. He’s been after her for weeks now. Her voluptuous form caught his attention at his first meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D., she was there with Thor’s woman. Her smart mouth keeps him coming back to taunt her with his words. He thoroughly enjoys watching her blush for him.

“Darcy.” He draws out her name suggestively and shifts his hips, letting his arousal nudge the space where she wants him the most. 

“L…Loki, please.” Darcy wiggles in attempt to entice him to remove their clothes and take her already, but Loki isn’t having that.

“No, darling. Not yet. I told you I could not get the taste of you out of my mouth. I fully intend on indulging my craving while I have you here.” He leans down sucking gently at the one spot on her throat that sends tendrils of lust straight through her. Her hips buck in response and her hands come up to latch on to his arms.

“Like that did you?” He smiles as he nuzzles her neck, 

“I think we’re both a little overdressed for this party,” she says on a whimper. He’s moving again, letting his arousal press harder against the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs and she can’t deny how good it feels.

“One of us is overdressed. The other is properly suited to devour a tasty treat.” His low voice is full of dark desires as he uses one hand to make her clothing disappear. Darcy jerks slightly at the realization that she is naked beneath Loki and he is still fully clothed. She should be embarrassed but the contrast is hot and Loki in a suit is truly a thing of fantasies.

Loki leans back until he is up on his knees. Beautiful Darcy is spread out before him and he licks his lips as a dog before hard won meal. Her eyes are wide open drinking him in as he slowly removes his suit jacket. She watches the play of muscle beneath his fitted white shirt and her fingers itch feel him move beneath them.

She actually does reach out to him but he grasps her wrists and places her hands gently back on the bed. 

“Let me touch you,” she moans as his hands slide up her arms and across to cover her breasts. He cups them in his hands, letting the heat from his palms sink into her skin. Darcy’s back arches, pushing herself more fully into his grasp. 

“Not yet, darling. I’ve not even begun to have my fill of you.” His wicked fingers, so cool upon her skin, gently tease the hardened tips, plucking and pinching and making the woman in front of him pant with pleasure.

“So responsive to my touch,” Loki murmurs as he bends his head. His lips latch onto a nipple and he swirls his tongue around and around as he continues to pinch the other one. Darcy’s hips roll at the attention he is lavishing on her. She lets out a curse when he doesn’t give her anything to rub up against and he laughs as he switches his attentions back and forth between her gorgeous breasts.

His mouth and fingers continue to raise the threshold of her pleasure and her hips continue their movement. Loki carries on like this for several long minutes, and she’s begging him to take her.

“God, Loki, please, please…” Her voice is a whisper in the low light of his bedroom and Loki finally sits up, letting his hands drift to her thighs. 

“Please what, Darcy?” He asks grinning down at the way she looks against the black sheets of his bed. Her hair is fanned across the pillow, her body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her full pouty lips form an ‘O’ as though waiting for him to slide his cock inside her mouth. He groans as that image forms in his mind and he feels himself getting harder the more he looks at her. 

“I want you,” she breathes as his fingers dance in circles on her thighs. 

“How badly?” He asks, unconsciously leaning closer to inhale the delightful scent of her desire.

“Stop teasing and take me,” she cries out. Her eyes are squarely on the bulge in his trousers and she wants what is in them. 

Loki’s mouth quirks up in a smirk as he follows her line of sight. He wants to pound her into the mattress, he wants to hear her scream his name. His own body is tensed and ready to ride its way to release, but he controls it. He wants to taste her again. That salty, sweet mix that is so purely Darcy. He’s killed men in want of lesser things and he’s aware that he’ll kill anyone who tries to keep this wanton treasure from him.

“Spread your legs, darling.” It’s a command, not a request and Darcy blindingly obeys. Now, she thinks, need it now. But he’s shaking his head at her.

“Tsk, tsk, Miss Lewis. Spread those luscious thighs further. Put that pretty pink pussy on display for me.” She thinks his words shouldn’t have such an effect on her, but they do. They make her burn for his touch and she bends her knees, keeping her feet planted firmly on the bed as she widens her legs. She raises her gaze and realizes she’s been his prey for weeks.

He is looking at her bare pussy like a man who’s been in the desert too long. She’s already dripping with need and his erection twitches at the sight of her. Darcy is open to him fully, her desire for him unhidden. Beautiful, carnal, shameless Darcy.

He stares at her so long Darcy starts to feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Loki?” Her question brings his attention back into focus and he gives her the most licentious smile she’s ever received. Her stomach does flips in anticipation of what’s about to happen. The muscles in his shoulders bunch seconds before he leans forward, hands grasping her thighs to hold them open.

“Oh my god!” Darcy yells as he takes one long, languid lick between the folds of her quim. She lift her hips up and Loki uses her momentum to throw her legs over his shoulders and slide his hands beneath her, anchoring her to him.

“Shit, that feels better than I remember,” she breathes out as he circles her clit with his tongue. His laughter vibrates against her causing her to moan as he slips his tongue inside of her. 

Loki is reeling from the taste of her. Mixed with the scent of her arousal it is a heady combination that drives him wild with need for her. He swirls his tongue in and out of her, flicking her clit on every breath. She’s strung taut as a bow and he knows it won’t be much longer now until she comes apart for him. 

Darcy’s hands reach down to hold his head in place. He’s fucking her with his tongue. Loki, God of fucking Mischief, has his tongue inside of her and oh god, does it feel good. 

“So close. So fucking close. Don’t you dare stop,” she’s repeating over and over again. Then suddenly he moves one hand so that his thumb is rubbing her clit with just the right amount of pressure and his tongue hits that one spot and she’s coming harder than she ever has before. 

“Oh fuck, Loki!” He continues to fuck her with his tongue as she rides out her climax and doesn’t stop until she’s pulling on his hair. Darcy feels him place a soft, almost reverent kiss over the highly sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs and she sighs at the unexpected tenderness. 

She has no time to reflect upon it though as Loki gently places her legs back on the bed and with one flick of his wrist his clothes are gone. He kneels before her and Darcy cannot keep her eyes from running over the long, lean lines of his body. 

“Damn, Loki” she leers at him, “who knew you were hiding so much sexy underneath all that leather and metal.” 

Loki raises an eyebrow at her, amused and painfully aroused by the sight of her, all pink and perspiring and panting for him. Without a word he stretches out above her, the tip of his erection hard and hot against her soaked entrance. 

“Oh!” Darcy puffs out on a breath. The entire time he’s been pleasuring her, he’s been hiding that? 

Loki’s mouth hovers above hers. He’s smirking down at her as she squirms around trying to draw him in.

“I am going to fuck you so hard, darling, that you’ll forget everything but the feel of my cock sliding deep within you, claiming you, marking you as mine.” His Silvertongue is her weakness. Darcy knows that no matter what happens after this moment, no one will ever satisfy her the way this man will. She doesn’t care. Her lips curl up in a satisfied smile as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and locks her legs around his waist.

“Now, Loki?” she whispers.

Loki doesn’t even bother to answer. Instead his hips surge forward causing her to cry out as her body stretches to accommodate his size. He groans dropping his head down to her shoulder and she swears she hears him mutter something about Sweet Valhalla.

She’s tight and hot and wet and it’s all Loki can do to keep still before he spills inside of her like a randy schoolboy. Gods above it’s been too long since he has had a warm, willing woman beneath him yet none have ever felt so good or smelled as sweet as the one currently in his arms.

“Loki,” she’s urging him to move, rolling her hips. He takes one breath. Two. Then suddenly he’s snapping his hips, driving into her deeply, forcefully and Darcy is clutching at him, nails raking his back. 

His lips claim hers and its all tongues and teeth and groans. Darcy rolls her hips matching his pace and returning his kiss with equal fervor. Every thrust he makes hits that one spot that brings her higher and she clenches around him.

Loki tears his mouth from hers at the feel of her slick walls gripping him. “Fuck. Darcy. So tight and hot for me,” he groans. He’s not sure how much longer he can last with the way she’s squeezing him. One hand slides up her leg until it hooks behind her knee and he raises it higher on his waist.

The change in angle makes Darcy close her eyes and cry out in ecstasy. If she thought he was hitting _that_ spot before she was wrong because whatever he’s doing now is driving her right to the brink.

“Loki! Loki! Loki!” The sensations inside build, cresting like small waves with no clear release in sight yet, but pressure was there. She just needed a little…..

“Oh god that! More of that!” Loki’s hand slips between them, his nimble fingers working her clit once more. 

“Open your eyes,” He commands sharply and she does. “Let me see you come for me, Darcy.”

Her nails dig sharply into his back and she arches even more. Loki feels the pressure of his own climax building with each move Darcy makes. His pace is relentless and he needs her to come, needs to watch her tip over the precipice under his hand and his cock.

Gorgeous blue eyes lock on to deep green ones and Darcy tenses beneath him. A heartbeat later and she’s crying out his name as her orgasm washes over her. He can feel her inner muscles contracting around him, the heat and slickness of her walls clutching at his cock. She is spectacular calling out his name in ecstasy. He can’t hold back any longer. With one final thrust, her name rolls harshly off his lips as Loki spills himself inside of her.

He drops his head to her shoulder and feels Darcy tighten her limbs around him. He is still inside of her, sated and content. Loki lets a small smile play unseen at the corners of his mouth.

“Afraid to let me go now that you’ve had me, darling?” He tries to sound as though he’s being condescending, but Darcy can hear the tinge of laughter in his words.

When she answers, her voice is raspy with a need he never expects from her. “ _Darling,_ I’m just trying to calculate how long you need to recover. I want my hands and my mouth all over you.”

Moments later Loki is happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this done two days ago but I was completely unhappy with what I had written so I started part two over again. I hope it lives up to expectations! Enjoy!! (and this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine - forgive me).
> 
> Oh yeah, only the plot (what plot??) is mine, anything you recognize belongs to Disney/Marvel and any related companies!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry...part two will be up soon...and everyone will be happy! ;)


End file.
